Mistrz Kuźni
thumb|300px|Mistrz Kuźni Mistrz kuźni'' '(ang. Master of the Forge) jest najważniejszym spośród zakonnych Techmarines, jego wiedza o tajemnych naukach jest stale udoskonalana i może równać się tej którą posiadają Kapłani Maszyny z Marsa. Opis Mistrz kuźni potrafi samym spojrzeniem rozpoznać dolegliwość ducha maszyny, a przyczynę niedomagania określić na podstawie ledwie słyszalnego szeptu. Te niesamowite umiejętności sprawiają że Mistrz Kuźni jest kimś w rodzaju wyrzutka z jego własnego Zakonu. Jest członkiem rady ale towarzystwo znajduje tylko wśród innych Techmarines i tylko wtedy gdy rozmawia o ukochanych maszynach. Taka izolacja popycha Mistrza Kuźni w stronę jeszcze większego dziwactwa, otoczony przez maszyny traci głos. Czasami gdy przemawia robi to wyniośle, monotonnie, zimno i bardzo szczegółowo. I choć większość zakonów traktuje Mistrza Kuźni jak dziwaka to niektóre jak Mentorzy, Pretorianie Orfeusza czy Astralni Rycerze podchodzą do zanikającej technologii bez zabobonów, a np. Żelazne Dłonie z entuzjazmem. W takich Zakonach Mistrz Kuźni jest osobą szanowaną nie mniej niż sam Wielki Mistrz. Sytuacje takie są rzadkie a w dodatku Zakon który podziela punkt widzenia Mistrza Kuźni ściąga na siebie podejrzenia wielu bardziej konserwatywnych braci. Mistrz Kuźni oprócz obowiązków zwykłego Techmarine jest też odpowiedzialny za bardziej zaawansowane artefakty, te które są zbyt skomplikowane dla innych trafiają do Mistrza Kuźni który opiekuje się nimi a w razie potrzeby wyrusza wraz z nimi na pole bitwy aby uwolnić ich zapomnianą moc i potęgę. Mistrz Skały Kiedy większość zakonów swego najbardziej uzdolnionego i mądrego techmarine nazywa Mistrzem Kuźni, u Mrocznych Aniołów tę rolę pełni Mistrz Skały (ang. Master of the Rock). Pełni podobną funkcję, która jednak różni się od tej, przyjętej w innych zakonach. Podczas przyjmowania na tą zaszczytną pozycję, Mistrz Skały zostaje na stałe podłączony do głównego komputera Skały, asteroidy i jednocześnie domu Mrocznych Aniołów. Jego zadaniem jest uspokajanie, opiekowanie się i nadzorowanie najważniejszych Duchów Maszyn, nadzorowanie działań silników i napędu osnowy, które pozwalają na poruszanie się asteroidzie. To jego umysł nadzoruje pracę pól siłowych, które utrzymują tarcze chroniące Skałę. Poprzedni Mistrzowie, których ciała wygasły są pozostawiani na swoich miejscach. Ich wszczepy nadal pracują, podczas gdy kości zmieniają się w proch. Ostatecznie zostaną pozbierani, by wystawić ich w Alkowie Honoru. Mistrzowie Skały, z racji na swoje przywiązanie do Adeptus Mechanicus, nigdy nie są wcielani do Skrzydła Śmierci. Ważniejsi Mistrzowie Kuźni ''Kardan Stronos''' - Mistrz kuźni, a w zasadzie ''Żelazny Ojciec (ang. Iron Father), czyli odpowiednik Mistrza Kuźni w zakonie Żelaznych Dłoni. Jest on kimś w rodzaju Mistrza Zakonu dla swych braci mimo tego, że oficjalnie zakonem kieruje Żelazna Rada. Wsławił się m.in. pokonaniem w 760.M41 Waaagh! Grimfista. Stanowisko głowy Żelaznej rady piastuje od trzystu lat, walczy z wrogami Imperium jednym z najważniejszych relikwii zakonu Żelaznych Dłoni, Toporem Meduzy. Kardan jest jednym z najbardziej ulepszonych mechanicznie i bionicznie wojowników zakonu, co sprawia że w oczach swoich braci znajduje się najbliżej ideału wojownika. Przez sto lat walczył jako Kapitan Klanu Garrsak nim został Żelaznym Ojcem. Wyposażenie To co zabierają w bój Mistrzowie Kuźni nie różni się zbytnio od tego, czym walczą Techmarines. Charakterystyczną częścią ich wyposażenia jest tzw. serwo-uprząż (ang. servo-harness). Jest to bardziej zaawansowana i rozbudowana wersja serwo-ramienia. Montuje się ją na plecach Mistrza Kuźni w formie plecaka. Serwo-uprząż zawiera w sobie wiele pobłogosławionych narzędzi, mechanicznych kończyn i broni. Poza tym Mistrzowie Kuźni mają na swym wyposażeniu: - Topór energetyczny, - Pancerz, najczęściej artefaktowy, jest to mocno zmodyfikowana wersja normalnego pancerza. - Pistolet boltowy. - Bolter. - Granaty typu frag lub krak. Mistrzowie Kuźni mogą też zdecydować się na użycie tzw. Konwerter Materii (ang. Conversion Beamer). Jest to starożytna broń, trudna w obsłudze i produkcji, a jej dzieje sięgają Mrocznej Ery Technologii. Strzela ona promieniami, które po trafieniu w cel wytwarzają reakcję subatomową, która zamienia masę w energię. Jednym słowem broń ta strzela promieniem antymaterii, a jest ona tym groźniejsza, im dalej znajduje się cel, gdyż lecący promień nabiera siły. Źródła Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines 5 edycja. Kodeks Mroczne Anioły 6 edycja. Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Rangi i tytuły